Stormstars Destiny
by darkreddevil
Summary: Stormkit is the newest addition to Pineclan. He lives a happy life until one day the leader, Birchstar, is mysteriously killed while a horrifying prophecy haunts Stormkits every step. Rated T just in case Sorry for short chapters
1. Allegiances

Stormstar's Destiny

Allegiances

PINECLAN

LEADER: Birchstar –Large tom with fluffy white fur and brown eyes

DEPUTY: Stoneclaw –Strong tom with short, blue-gray fur and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Silverwing –small she-cat with silver fur and blue eyes APPRENTICE-Dapplepaw

WARRIORS: Willowpelt –Pale ginger she-cat

Skyheart –silver tabby she-cat

Iceclaw –Pure white tom

Snowfeather –white tabby she-cat with green eyes APPRENTICE-Mudpaw

Raintail –gray tabby tom with light green eyes

Ottersplash –tabby-dappled tom with gray eyes

Moleface –spotted brown tom APPRENTICE-Swiftpaw

Fluffyshine –fluffy black-and-white she cat

Brindleshade –light tortoiseshell she-cat

APPRENTICES: Dapplepaw –ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Mudpaw –light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

Swiftpaw –gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

QUEENS: Nightfang –long dark ginger fur with dark green eyes (mother of Raintail's kits Darkkit, Applekit, and Toadkit)

Mistyflower –striped-gray with aqua eyes (mother of Stoneclaw's kit Stormkit)

Berrywhisker –dark gray with amber eyes (mother of Ottersplash's kits Robinkit, Smokekit, Foxkit, and Mousekit)

KITS: Darkkit –dark brown she-kit

Applekit –mottled-cream she-kit

Toadkit –mottled-brown tom

Stormkit –pure black tom with bright green eyes

Robinkit –light ginger she-kit

Smokekit –smoked brown tom

Foxkit –calico tom with light blue eyes

Mousekit –blue gray she-kit with green eyes

ELDERS: Sorrelcloud –small tabby she-cat

Goldencloud –fluffy ginger she-cat

Russetclaw –blind tabby tom

MOONCLAN

LEADER: Oakstar –tabby dappled tom

DEPUTY: Heatherleaf –pale ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Badgereye –black and white tom

WARRIORS: Thrushstorm –black and brown tabby tom

Falconwing –light brown she-cat

Driftwing –gray tabby she-cat

Rowanspirit –dark brown tom

Patchear –calico tom

QUEENS: Ivystream –fluffy white (mother of Thrushstorm's kits)

Fallowtail –light brown (mother of Rowanspirit's kits)

ELDERS: Owlfur –brown and white tom

Whiteberry –pure white tom

FORESTCLAN

LEADER: Redstar –dark ginger tom with a bushy tail

DEPUTY: Silverfur –silver she-cat APPRENTICE- Thunderpaw

MEDICINE CAT: Nightfury –long furred black she-cat APPRENTICE –Soottooth

WARRIORS: Ravenblaze –black-brown tom APPRENTICE –Windpaw

Frostfur –light silver she-cat

Birchstep –speckled brown tom

Spottedfang –tortoiseshell she cat APPRENTICE –Ravenpaw

Sweetbird –light tortoiseshell she-cat APPRENTICE –Ashpaw

Fernshadow –light brown she-cat APPRENTICE –Riverpaw

Crowshadow –pure black tom APPRENTICE –Smokepaw

Whitefoot –pure white tom APPRENTICE –Patchpaw

Squirreltail –light ginger she-cat APPRENTICE –Snowpaw

Cederheart –Silver tabby she-cat

Jaywing –light gray tom

Icepelt –white she-cat

Feathertail –silver she-cat with a feathery tail

Tigerfur –brown tabby tom APPRENTICE –Shadowpaw

QUEENS: Ashwing –speckled gray (mother of Redstar's kits)

Cindercloud –light gray (mother of Jaywing's kits)

Leafheart –light brown (mother of Crowshadow's kits)

ELDERS: Crookedflight – light gray she-cat

LAKECLAN

LEADER: Poppystar –cream tabby she-cat

DEPUTY: Deerfang –black tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Brokenclaw –light brown tom

WARRIORS: Splashheart –silver tabby she-cat APPRENTICE –Volepaw

Embertooth –pure black tom APPRENTICE –Minnowpaw

Flamefoot –ginger tom APPRENTICE –Lightpaw

Cloudblaze –pure white tom APPRENTICE –Scarpaw

QUEENS: Skyflower –white and silver tabby

APPRENTICES: Volepaw –black tom

Minnowpaw silver and white tabby she-cat

Lightpaw –light ginger she-cat

Scarpaw –dark brown tom

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Acorn –light brown she-cat (mother of Tiny) (loner)

Tiny –small light brown she-kit (loner)

Bacon –fluffy black and white tom (father of tiny) (kittypet)

Talon –black tom (father of star and moon) (loner)

Star –silver she-kit (loner)

Moon –silver she-kit (loner)

Stripes –striped brown she-cat (mother of star and moon) (loner)


	2. Chapter 1: The Cat

Stormstar's Destiny

Chapter One: The Cat

A cold wind blew into the nursery. Stormkit nestled closer to Mistyflower's belly. He could hear squeals coming from the far side of the nursery. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked around. The nursery seemed huge compared to before he opened his eyes. He let out a startled squeak as a bundle of fur hurtled toward him. Then it stood up and shook its self and Stormkit realized that it was just another kit.

"Hey! You've opened your eyes!" squeaked the kit "I'm Toadkit. You must be Stormkit. Wanna come and play with me and my sisters?"

Stormkit nodded and got to his paws. He shivered as another blast of cold air shot through the nursery.

"Stormkit?" he heard his mother say.

"Mama!" he turned around and looked up at her.

"Oh you've opened your eyes." She purred

Stormkit nodded and followed after Toadkit on unsteady paws. They went to the other side of the nursery where Toadkit's sisters were wrestling each other.

"Take that you Forestclan crowfood eater!" he heard one of them say

"Why don't we play moss ball instead so Stormkit can play with us." suggested Toadkit. The sister stopped wrestling looked at each other, then at Stormkit and shrugged "sure". Toadkit left to get a ball of moss leaving Stormkit with his sisters.

"Hi Stormkit. I'm Applekit and this is Darkkit. And over there" she pointed her tail at a group of older cats "are Robinkit, Smokekit, Foxkit, and Mousekit. They're almost six moons old!"

They played until their moms called for them to go to sleep. As Stormkit curled up to sleep, he heard thunder rumble across the sky. A few seconds later lightning flashed. In the brief second of light Stormkit thought he saw a cat with bloodthirsty eyes, long sharp claws, and three scars beneath his right eye. Stormkit held his breath until lightning flash again, but the cat was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Stormstar's Destiny

Chapter Two: The Prophecy

A paw prodded Stormkit awake. He opened his eyes to se Applekit standing over him.

"Wake up!" she hissed

Stormkit stood up and shook his pelt. "I'm up" he muttered sleepily "what is it?"

"Robinkit, Smokekit, Foxkit, and Mousekit are becoming apprentices today!"

It had been a moon since Stormkit had seen the strange cat and he had nearly forgotten about it. But he remembered when he looked outside and out of the corner of his eye, saw the same cat stalking towards the nursery. He looked to where he saw the cat, but nothing was there.

While he stood there trying to figure out what he saw, he felt Applekit push him from behind.

"You're blocking the entrance mousebrain!" she hissed. Stormkit shook his head and stepped into the camp.

He looked over at the horizon and he could just see the faint rays of morning light peeking over the far hills. He sat down to watch the sunrise and he felt Applekit sit down next to him.

"It's so beautiful" he breathed

"I know" Applekit whispered

Suddenly he perked his ears and sat very still holding his breath.

"What? What is it?" asked Applekit

"I thought I heard something from over there." He said pointing his tail towards the leaders den. He crouched down and crept over to the leaders den, Applekit right behind him. When he got there he heard voices inside speaking.

"I got a prophecy from StarClan when I visited the moon pool. It was '_A great storm will arise in the shadows of the pines to save or destroy the clans. But be careful, only a strike of lightning can decide its outcome_'. I've thought about it a bit and if it's referring to cats the 'Great Storm' could be Stormkit." Said a she cats voice.

"You could be right." Said a deeper toms voice "But what if it's not about Stormkit or even about a cat? What do we do then Silverwing? What do we do we do if it IS about Stormkit?"

"I don't know Birchstar" replied the she cat.

Stormkit looked over at Applekit.

"We better go so our parents don't miss us." She whispered. Stormkit nodded and they scampered off to the nursery and curled up in their nests.


End file.
